DESCENDENCIA
by Misao De Shinamori
Summary: despues de VENGANZA, llega DESCENDENCIA.  -A tu edad, ella ya se encargaba del Aoiya, de la casa y era líder de los Onis. Dime ¿que has hecho tu aparte de desgraciarnos la vida con tus continuas provocaciones?


HOLA

Que no se me olvide decir, que como todo mundo sabe, los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ solo pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo los he utilizado para que todos podamos pasar un buen rato.

Esta historia es la continuación de mi otro fic VENGANZA. Que recomiendo leáis, porque talvez consiga sorprenderos en el transcurso de esta nueva historia (me gustaría conseguirlo)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO PRIMERO: La nota de la discordia.<strong>

-Entonces va el profesor y me castiga.- Comento indignado.- ¡Te lo puedes creer! Ni que estuviéramos en primero.

-En tu caso se podría hacer una excepción.

-¿Oye pero tu de que lado estas?

-¿Es una pregunta trampa?

-Ja-ja-ja

-Vamos no te pongas así.

-Pero que te digo que me tiene manía

-Ya.- suspiro su acompañante.- Todos te tienen manía.

-Todos no pero el si. Yo soy muy responsable, lo que pasa es que me eclipsas nadie se puede comparar a ti. Excepto papa, y a veces ni el.

Ambos jóvenes seguían hablando animadamente mientras se dirigían al restaurante familiar para ayudar con los quehaceres diarios. Lo hacían siempre después de la universidad.

-Bien venidos chicos.- Les sonrió una mujer tras la barra.

-Hola tía Okon. ¿Como esta hoy nuestra bella cocinera?

-Keikun tu siempre tan galán.

-¡Galán! No creí que decir la verdad fuera ser un galán.

La mujer sonrió. Keikun Shinamori seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce de siempre, con esa sonrisa juguetona y ese piquito de oro que nadie sabia de quien había heredado.

-Tía Okon ¿quieres que hoy sirvamos nosotros las mesas durante la cena? O te ayudamos en la cocina.

-En las mesas cielo.

El otro muchacho inclino la cabeza y fue a ponerse el uniforme. Kaika Shinamori en cambio era reservado, callado, pero muy atento y responsable. Realmente todos sabían desde que era muy pequeño que su parecido para con su padre era enorme. Y el tiempo solo confirmaba más y más este hecho.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la trascienda para ponerse el uniforme del trabajo. El restaurante era pequeño, pero con una gran clientela a la que había que cuidar y mimar desde el mínimo detalle. Desde que eran pequeños habían ayudado a su madre y tíos de diversas maneras, pero desde hacia algún tiempo solo lo hacían como meseros. Y no era difícil de entender dado que los gemelos Shinomori levantaban pasiones allá donde iban.

Kai y Kei como eren conocidos por sus cercanos eran jóvenes y atractivos. Altos con unos cuerpos que a los 19 años (20 según Kei) estaban muy bien esculpidos gracias a los entrenamientos con sus padres, profundos ojos azules y rasgos faciales marcados. En definitiva, eran los príncipes que las princesas esperaban en lo alto del castillo para ser rescatadas.

-¿Kei no estas más delgado?- se fijo de que el uniforme de su hermano le quedaba mas grande de lo habitual.

-¡Tu crees!- se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Si, además últimamente te noto más pálido.

-Bueno eso se debe que por las noches tengo mucha marcha.

-KEI!

-Jo chico ni una bromita aceptas.

-Cuando se trata de la salud no-. Se acerco a el y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Que ocurre?

-Nada-. Se aparto de Kei.

-¿No confías en mi?

-No seas melodramático hermanito-. Suspiro para encararlo-. Lo que pasa es que…

-Keikun Shinamori ven aquí ahora mismo-. Se hoyo un voz grabe y bastante disgustada.

-… tengo que ir a recibir mi castigo.

Salí corriendo de allí pero Kai no era tan olvidadizo como el creía y desde luego esa conversación tendría su continuidad mas antes que después.

-Dime papa.

-¿Que significa esto?-. Mostrando la nota en la mano.

-¿Que tengo un profesor metiche?

-No estoy para bromas.

-Aoshi cálmate.

-CALMARME, ESTOY CALMADO-. Se altero más el hombre de 49 años.

Su esposa se acerco y le puso una mano en el brazo. Esto parecía calmar al titán que bramaba furioso. Después la joven mujer en caro al muchacho, no dijo nada simplemente espero a que el hablara.

-Mama no es nada importante.

-Keikun no estoy tan segura de eso-. Era increíble lo que había aprendido en todos esos años junto a su marido-. Tenemos que hablar de ello.

-Pero por que-. Se puso colorado-. No podíamos dejarlo pasar… es vergonzoso.

-¿Tu le oyes Misao? Dice que es vergonzoso, ¿MAS VERGONZOSO QUE RECIBIR UNA NOTA COMO ESTA?

-SI-. En caro el joven.

La verdad es que el quería mucho a sus padres, adoraba a su madre y respetaba a su padre. Pero hablar de lo ocurrido con ellos ni de coña. Se lo había prometido

-BAJAR LA VOZ LOS DOS AHORA MISMO-. Sentencio la mujer-. Kei vamos a hablar de ello aquí y ahora.

-…

-…

-Y lo haremos con propiedad.

-Si y cuando traiga a un crío debajo del brazo también lo hará con propiedad.

-Eso no ocurrirá-. Contesto con rapidez.

-Claro que ocurrirá si sigues acosando a todas tus profesoras-. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Yo no las acoso, ellas lo hacen-. Una sonrisa surco su rostro-. Soy irresistible.

-Eres un cabeza hueca.

-¡Kei es que no lo ves! Es la tercera vez que nos llega esta clase de nota.

-Cuarta querida. No te acuerdas de la profesora que tuvo a los 13 años. Dios va a darme algo.

-En primer lugar yo no hice nada. Y en segundo lugar… bueno solo tengo primer lugar.

-Keikun puedes contestarme a algo?

-¿Que arias si alguna de ellas saliera embarazada? No tienes manera ni medios para mantener una familia, por el amor de dios eres solo un niño.

-Tengo 20 años…

-19-. Puntualizó su padre.

-…19 no necesito que nadie me hable de las consecuencias de mis actos. Las conozco muy bien. Además si ese fuera el caso, bueno ellas tienen trabajo y yo me haría cargo.

-Pero tu lo oyes querida ellas se harán cargo de el, CLARO ESTARAN ENCANTADAS DE HACERSE CARGO DE UN MOCOSO IRRESPONSABLE COMO TU.

-TANTO COMO LO ESTUVISTE TU-. Se arrepintió de su contestación nada más terminar la oración-. Mama yo no-. Se apresuro a decir.

-Tu si Keikun-. La mujer se dirigió a la puerta y salio de la habitación.

Aoshi se puso de pie y miro de reojo a su primogénito. Una mirada llena de desprecio que Keikun jamás olvidaría.

-A tu edad, ella ya se encargaba del Aoiya, de la casa y era líder de los Onis. Dime ¿que has hecho tu aparte de desgraciarnos la vida con tus continuas provocaciones?

Y salio sin mirara atrás.

Keikun se dejo caer sobre el tatami, decir que había metido la pata seria decir poco.

-Keikun-. Susurro a su lado su hermano-. Papa no quería decir todo eso.

-Si. Si quería-. Intento sonreír mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro-. No tengo perdón para lo que le he dicho y como se lo he dicho. Pero el solo a dicho lo que todos piensan, incluso tu.

-No, yo no.

-Si tu si-. Le miro a los ojos Kai no pudo mantenerle la mirada-. ¿Lo ves?

-Oye talvez no ayas sido el hijo modelo, pero para mi eres el mejor hermano del mundo. Uno con un gran corazón, y dispuesto a cualquier cosa por los que ama.

-Pues para lo que me sirve.

Y se dirigió a su habitación. Kai volvió a restaurante y le dijo a su tía que el se aria cargo de todo. Desde luego en su casa no estaban para más.

-Gracias. Vuelvan cuando quieran.

-Bien ese era el último-. Suspiro un hombre de mediana edad.

-Kuro ¿podrías encargarte de cerrar? Me gustaría ir a ver a mi hermano. Si no te importa.

-Claro que no. Ve y llévale algo de comer.

* * *

><p>En una de las habitaciones de la casa familiar Shinamori…<p>

-¿Misao estas bien?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Mi vida Keikun es irresponsable y un inconsciente. No sabe lo que dice.

-Igual que su padre.

-Que quieres decir-. Se altero.

-Lo que Keikun ha dicho me ha dolido... Me duele pensar que el crea eso de mi… pero en cierta forma es así.

-No digas eso, no intentes justificarlo.

-No lo hago. No tengo porque hacerlo. Aoshi cuando me case contigo apenas tenia unos meses mas que el.

-Pero yo…

-Pero tú eras el mayor.

Se acerco a el y acaricio su mejilla.

-Siempre me has cuidado y me lo as dado todo Aoshi-sama-. Intento sonreír-. Pero admitámoslo el se fija en mujeres… que tienen que ¿6 años más que el? Tu me llevas 10 recuerdas.

-Pero es diferente. El no puede darles nada a ellas, las haría desgraciadas el resto de sus vidas. Es un irresponsable que no piensa mas que en si mismo.

Misao se hacho para atrás asustada de lo que oía.

-¿Cuándo Aoshi? ¿Cuándo comenzó tu desconfianza por Keikun? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a odiarlo de esa manera?

Las lágrimas de la impotencia al oír hablar a su marido así sobre su propio hijo surcaban su cansado rostro. El no pudo mantenerle la mirada.

-No es odio-. Intento explicarle-. Ya no se que hacer con el, es un caso perdido.

Misao se enfado a mas no poder.

-Y TU UN ASESINO, RECUERDAS. ¿SI TU SI PUEDES PORQUE EL NO?

Salio corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Asesino-. Susurro para si mismo.

Sus ojos se aguaron como no lo hicieron en los últimos 10 años.

-Ni-san abre la puerta queremos jugar contigo.

-¿Tai que haces aquí?

-Queríamos jugar con Kei, pero no contesta-. Lo miro preocupado.

-No te preocupes tiene un mal día, que te parece si bajas son Sakura y le pides que juegue contigo.

-Pero Kei…

-Mañana-. Lo empujo hacia las escaleras.

El niño terminó por marcharse. Era un niño que más que enmadrado estaba colgando del pantalón de su hermano. Adoraba a Kei y viceversa. Kei siempre lo había sobre protegido, como nunca con ninguna de sus hermanos. Nunca se metió con el y jamás lo hizo rabiar, como hacia con Sakura, con Tama o con el mismo. Tenían algo especial, y todos se daban cuenta.

Tai y Tama eran los pequeños mellizos. Y los más queridos, después de todo sobrevivieron al ataque de Kakun. Unos supervivientes. Los dos eran morenos y podrían pasar por gemelos si no fuera porque Tai tenia los ojos marrones y Tama verdes. Si ojos marrones, según tenían entendido herencia de su abuela materna.

Se giro hacia la puerta. Entro sin llamar al fin y al cabo también era su dormitorio. Pero allí no había nada más que una nota. Ni siquiera eso pues el papel en el que parecían haber intentado escribir se encontraba blanca, con la tinta corrida al lado.

-No, no, no, no, no, no…

Salio corriendo.

-MAMA, PAPA-. Grito.

-Kai ahora no-. Su padre salio del despacho con aspecto cansado.

-Pero Kei…-. Intento explicar pero su padre no quería escucharlo.

-No me hables, no ahora-. Dijo tajante.

-Pero…

-PERO NADA. Ahora mismo no es una persona muy grata para mí.

Kai lo miro sorprendido y por primera vez en su vida con algo de rabia.

-No es una persona es tu hijo-. Soltó y se marcho a la calle.

-Kaika vuelve aquí.

Pero el joven no podía perder mas tiempo tenia que buscar a su hermano, debía encontrarlo. El lo era todo, era parte de el, no podía desaparecer.

Pero aquella noche no lo encontró y nadie le ayudo. Y por primera vez se encontró solo, realmente solo. Volvió a casa cariz bajo, con la mirada cansada.

-Mama-. La vio en el pasillo.

-Cariño no tengo muchas ganas de hablar estoy cansada.

-Se trata de Kei.

Pero Misao no paro tenia el corazón roto, o eso creía ella pues no sabia hasta que punto podría llegar a sufrir.

-Kai ¿Qué a pasado?

-Mama y papa discutieron con Kei.

Kai le relato todo lo que había sucedido. Su hermana no le molesto hasta que termino de hablar.

-Kai deberías hablar con ellos y decirles la verdad.

-Pero yo… ellos…

-No puedes dejar que Kei cargue con todo-. Se acercó a el y lo abrazo-. Nosotros te queremos.

-Papa no lo entenderá ya ves como se puso con Kei.

-Kaika siempre te e considerado una persona que sabe hacer lo correcto. Nadie es perfecto y tu tampoco. Y asta que no aceptes este hecho no podrás estar tranquilo contigo mismo.

-Lo se.

-Además ¿cuanto podréis resistir tu y Kei con estas mentiras? Dime estarías dispuesto a perderlo.

-NO.

-Pues es lo único que estas consiguiendo haciéndolo responsable de todo.

Sakura se marcho. Kai sabia que ella tenía razón pero el era el hijo perfecto para que disgustar los. Además no le creyeron aquella vez, por que habrían de hacerlo ahora.

-Lo siento hermano, en el fondo eras tu quien cuidaba siempre de mi-. Se levanto en dirección al cuartote sus padres-. Es hora de cuidar de ti.

Entro tras llamar.

-¿Kaika que ocurre ahora? Llevas toda la mañana muy extraño-. Dijo su madre.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros y no se como os lo tomareis, pero es algo que debéis saber.

-Seguro que son buenas noticias-. Aseguro su padre-. Siempre lo son y es algo que a tu madre y a mi nos vendría bien.

Kai respiro hondo y soltó la bomba de golpe.

-Kei se acostaba con la profesora Minamori por que yo se lo pedí.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p>Aquí mi nueva aportación al mundo de la fiction y espero que esta vez os guste tanto como la ultima vez que escribí sobre los hermanos ONI2 del fic VENGANZA.<p>

Por favor **me gustaría leer vuestros comentarios y aportaciones**. Porque estoy muy desentrenada y aunque me parece que puede gustar no estoy muy segura de si seguir con la historia.

Además quiero probar algo nuevo, quiero que seáis parte de la historia. Si tenéis alguna escena en mente, algún personaje que queráis que incluya os animo a que me escribáis a misao-aoshihotmail.com . También pueden ser cortos que talvez pueda incluir a lo largo del fic. No se si me e explicado bien pero ahí queda la **invitación a participar**.

Un abrazo a todos


End file.
